Berserker Batalla de Monstruos
by wilanth
Summary: Cuando la humanidad este en riesgo de nuevo, y este al borde de la catastrofe resurgiran los guerreros mas poderosos para defenderla y un Elegido para traer la paz...
1. Origen

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Origen"**

En la ciudad de Tokio, Japón todo era tranquilo durante el día, todo parecía ir como en un día normal y rutinario, las personas iban y venían, el ruido de los vehículos, la gente sonreía y saludaba gustosamente…

… esa era la regla dorada de la mafia… establecida hace cientos de años por los fundadores de los clanes y de las familias mas poderosas de todo el país e incluso del mundo… familias con mucho poder, pero con una maldición que debían cargar cada uno de sus miembros y herederos… esa era la profecía… o al menos parte de ella…

…en lo tiempos en que las personas formaban grupos para determinar quien era el mas fuerte y por ende el gobernador máximo, existían muchas familia, llamadas clanes dentro de los cuales existían personas con habilidades especiales por llamarlas así… algunos clanes tenían la capacidad de cambiar de apariencia completamente… otros obtenían personalidades diferentes y algunas personas no cambiaban en lo mas mínimo a simple vista… otros lograban la manipulación de los elementos básicos…estos últimos dos relacionados por lo general…

…eran 5 las regiones del país… cada una de ellas dirigida por un Kage, personas con poderes mas allá de la imaginación… cada uno era elegido, o mejor dicho estaba predestino a serlo… esto lo decidían un grupo secreto formado únicamente por los mas sabios y viejos de los rincones del país…

… sin embargo existían familias alejadas de ellas, algunas estaban sujetas a las normas, mientras otras no…

…Japón, fue en el pasado el epicentro de una de las peores guerras, la más sangrienta… los clanes necesitaban demostrar su supremacía, desatando Batallas internas, que trascendieron a Guerras entre clanes….

…era una masacre sin final... hasta que un hombre conocido como Rikudon Sennin, logro detener las batallas… esto a costa de su propia vida… antes de morir dejo una profecía…

"_**cuando el mundo vuelva a teñir sus tierras de sangre… cuando aquellos que en busca de poder roben la vida de inocentes… e intenten destruir la paz, y romper las reglas establecidas aparecerá el Salvador de todo, el lograra destruir la maldad de esta tierra… pero deberá pasar muchas pruebas antes de lograrlo, y solo cuando este dispuesto a dar lo mas preciado que posee a cambio de algo de igual valor, con el único fin de ser feliz… logrará despertar por completo…"**_

… la profecía como tal paso de generación en generación, de una sacerdotisa a otra… nadie lo sabría hasta que el día esperado llegase…

…los clanes, todos sabían las reglas establecidas por sus antepasados… nadie absolutamente nadie podía romperlas… pero durante algunos enfrentamientos muchos se vieron obligados a hacerlo, lo cual llevo a los lideres a decretar una ley…

"La Ley del Apocalipsis", llamada así porque cuando se rompían las leyes convencionales los daños eran tantos que las personas normales creían que el Apocalipsis había llegado… pero esta era llevada a cabo en casos extremos, donde evitar la muerte de inocentes era lo primordial…

Muchos años han transcurrido desde aquel glorioso día en el que un solo hombre detuvo la Guerra… muchos clanes se vieron en la necesidad de unirse, esto para darle lucha a familias de otras naciones… ya que muchos anhelaban hacerse con dones únicos… sin embargo en los últimos años un grupo que se hacia llamar Akatsuki, había declarado la guerra a todo Japón…

Todo guerrero que se enfrentara a ellos debía de eliminarlos… o eso pensaban…

… cada uno de sus miembros era capaz de pelear con 100 luchadores de los mas capacitaros y salir victorioso… era un grupo formado por desertores de algunos de los clanes mas poderosos de todo Japón… poseían habilidades extraordinarias, esto sumado a la habilidad de permanece en la Fase 2 durante mas tiempo… algo verdaderamente difícil hasta para el mas experimentado… era un misterio el como lo lograban…

Todo en secreto hasta que el último rayo de sol desaparezca, todo era normal…

…pero todo cambiaba de noche…

Una gran explosión alerto a un grupo de jóvenes…

-Vamos, deben estas por allí… - grito un chico de cabellos castaño y unas tatuajes de colmillos en sus mejillas

-Ya escucharon, de prisa… - grito alguien con un pasamontañas

Mientras corría Kiba Inuzuka junto a su escuadrón, tras un hombre de unos 22 años… todo pasaba muy rápido…

-Aléjense de mí – un intento de grito se quedo en el silencio… todos estaban pendientes del siguiente movimiento…

Kiba intentaba llegar al lugar donde le habían informado que se encontraba Kuuza Inuzuka, su primo… al girar en una esquina… tubo que tirarse al suelo, y evitar a uno de sus hombres o parte de él que salió volando…

-Que carajos sucede…- pregunto incorporándose lo mas rápido que podía sacando su katana…

-Kiba – dijo Susumi quitándose el pasamontaña – perdió el control, debemos terminar con él

-Deja de decir estupideces, es mi familia de la que hablas

-Lo sé… pero es lo único que podemos hacer… sabes muy bien los riesgos que produce

-Lo sé – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Entonces deb…. – no logro terminar la frase debido a que su superior lo había arrojado a un lado – que demonios pasa…

-Kuuza detente… grito

-Grrrrrrr… ero lo único que se escuchaba… de aquel ser que parecía sacado de un cuento de horror… mientras se lanzaba contra el chico, un licántropo 4 veces mayor al tamaño del castaño

-Maldición no me queda de otra - dijo esquivándolo nuevamente

Los ataques eran cada vez más rápidos… y mas difíciles de evadir

-Liberar – grito – su piel comenzó a tonarse de un color más oscuro, sus colmillos crecieron y sus garras igual, sus zapatos se habían roto dejando fuera sus garras… sus ojos ahora eran rasgados, parecía una especie de semi-licántropo – lo siento - exclamo

Se lanzo contra el monstro empuñando su arma, dando giros, vueltas y muchas volteretas, todo era demasiado rápido para los ojos de los observadores, los pocos que quedaban…

Las paredes de aquel callejos estaba destruidas, habían hoyos por doquier, su escuadron se redujo a tan solo 10 hombres de los 30 que eran… la batalla se había prolongado demasiado, no resistiría mucho es esa fase… debía de hacer algo…

… estaba lleno de moretones, y algunas heridas leves…, mientras aquel ser extraño le faltaba un brazo, garra o como se llame… pero perecía no estar cansado…

Por muy fuerte que sea Kiba, no lograra soportar mas… alguien mas ya hubiera sido desmembrado, por algo es el heredero de Clan Inuzuka… y eso que solo usa la primera fase… pensaba Susumi

-Tendré que usarlo… B….

-Detente – se escucho un grito desde lo alto de los edificios…

…un sujeto cayó como centella desde lo alto de un edificio, empuñando una Katana atravesando al licántropo en una parte del hombro, para ser preciso el lado del corazón, creando un gran cráter

-Eso no funcionara – se limito a decir – ya lo intente – comento mostrando su Katana, con algunas fracturas en la hoja

Grande fue su sorpresa al observar como la forma de aquel ser regresaba a la normalidad y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco mientras él también regresaba a su forma normal, lo levanto colchándolo en sus piernas

-Por qué lo hiciste – fue su pregunta…

-Akatsuki – fue todo lo que dijo antes de morir

-Que fue lo que hiciste – pregunto dejando a su primo en el suelo – yo luche con el, use todo mi poder y mi fuerza, y no logre mucho

-No digas tonterías, luchar contra alguien en su estado y sobrevivir, incluso dañarlo al nivel de no poder regenerarse, es asombroso… mas aun siendo una capacidad única de tú clan…

-Entonces responderás a mi pregunta o no…

-Fue esto – dijo señalando una frasco pequeño – es una sustancia capaz de neutralizar las maldición de la Nube Roja…

-La Nube Roja - preguntó con duda

-Si es una sustancia que al ser inyectada en una persona descontrola sus fases, llegando a perder el control, pero no puede evitar la muerte del sujeto…

Ya veo – volvió a mirar el cuerpo inerte de sus familiar – juro que te vengare y quien fue el causante – pregunto nuevamente

No tuvo que esperar la respuesta

-Akatsuki – fue la respuesta del rubio

-Quien de todos

-Según las palabras de tu primo, estaba tras el rastro de Kakuzu

-Ya veo… uno del Dúo Zombi… gracias

-De nada, además fueron órdenes superiores, y debemos llamar a los médicos y ayudar a tus hombres

-Tienes razón… Susumi encárgate – se limito a decir

-Si, no te preocupes - dijo la pelinegro – ya escucharon – pronuncio tocando el aparato en su oreja – mande un escuadrón médico, a alguien que limpie este desastre…

-En un momento llegaran – respondieron por el transmisor

-Listo jefe

-Gracias… nos vamos – pregunto al sujeto que se encontraba con él

-Como quieras

-Te lo encargo Susumi

-No te preocupes vete tranquilo…

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia unas motocicletas, que se encontraban a unas cuantas calles del combate… mientras caminaban ambos platicaban gustosamente…

-Dime como te fue en tu misión

-Nada fuera de lo normal, uno que otro tipo queriendo pelear, y obtener parte de mis poderes

-Como cosa rara

-Dime Kiba

-Que sucede

-La has visto

-Si

-Y como esta, tengo 2 meses desde que me fue a la misión, y no la he visto

-No comas ansias mañana la veras en el Instituto…

-Detesto pasar mis vacaciones en este tipo de situaciones

-Te comprendo, yo apenas regrese hace 2 semanas y veme en este enredo… y creo que la mayoría esta en las mismas condiciones, incluso ella…

-Entonces nos vemos mañana… saludas a Tsume-san y a Hana…

Cada uno tomo caminos diferentes, sin saber que pronto daría inicio a la Ultima Guerra… donde la Humanidad penderá de un hilo…


	2. Inicio

**CHAPTER 2**

**"Inicio"**

En el espeso bosque se podían observar alrededor de 10 personas corriendo a una chica, perecía que estaban dispuestos a terminar con la existencia de ella… tras la persecución la chica logro llegar a una campo abierto… y se quedo inmóvil…

-Que sucede chiquilla – comento quien parecía ser el jefe – tan pronto dejas de escapar, al parecer esta cansadita la damisela. Jajajajajajajaja – se burlaba el líder.

La joven no dijo absolutamente nada… se quedo inamovible ante la situación.

-Que te pasa… te comieron la lengua los ratones – todos reían ante aquel comentario.

-Yo no…

-Que dices no te entiendo – pregunto divertido.

-Yo no – volvió a decir mientras empuñaba la mano.

-Jajajaja eres patética; esperaba más de "La Princesa Carmesí"

-Yo no estaba huyendo – al levantar su rostro mostro una sonrisa tétrica – tan solo los estaba trayendo hacia acá…

-Que dices maldita mocosa – uno de los subordinados se lanzo contra ella con una daga.

-Espera – intento detenerlo el líder, pero tan solo pudo observar con uno de sus hombres era atravesado en el pecho de un solo puñetazo salpicando el vestido blanco que la chica traía puesto.

-Sabes por que soy conocida como la "La Princesa Carmesí" – una sonrisa inocente se poso en su rostro – por esto – dijo mostrando como sus manos teñidas de sangre… cambiándola a una de placer saboreando uno de sus dedos.

-Ataquen – tras un grito dio la orden.

* * *

·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%

Pasado un tiempo aquel campo, se había convertido en un vertedero de sangre… hoyos en todas partes… restos humanos regados por doquier… mientras aquella joven sujetaba del cuello a uno de sus perseguidores…

-No me digan que están asustados – se burlo para luego atravesar al sujeto en el pecho… toda la sangre había formaba en sus manos por así decirlo un guante de sangre un hasta medio brazo y aquel bello vestido blanco se teñía cada vez mas de un bello color carmesí…

-No creas que somos iguales a esos inútiles que asesinaste…

-Demuéstrenlo – los miro desafiantemente.

Ambos sujetos se lanzaron contra ella, con una serie de patadas y puñetazos, no era broma lo advertido, al parecer ellos eran superiores a los sujetos derrotados anteriormente…

…en un intercambio de golpes, en uno de los tantos ataques, el líder destrozo el vestido de la chica, para ser preciso la parte inferior dejándolo extremamente corto… y no fue hasta ese momento cuando observo el atacante en el hombro un tatuaje en forma de flor, una flor de cerezo… era un ramo con nueve flores…

-Al pareces esto se esta muy interesante – pensó la chica…

-Basta de jueguitos niña estúpida, esto se acabara en este momento… Liberar – gritaron los dos hombres adquiriendo el aspecto de ogros, sus brazos triplicaron su tamaño, sus músculos adquirieron mucho volumen y un par de cuernos en la frente…

-Valla, pueden hacer la primera transformación…

-Esta vez morirás mocosa inepta…

…Mientras ellos lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra, creando cráteres del tamaño considerable en donde impactaban, lograron acertarle, uno en el pecho y otro en hombro… en lo que parecía estar resintiendo los golpes ella bajo la mirada, mientras sujetaba las partes afectadas.

-Acaba con ella – ordeno el jefe

-Sera un placer – respondió su subordinado mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Cuando esta a punto se darle lo que él creía el golpe de gracia, sintió algo extraño… con su miraba buscaba el origen de la sensación y vio un brazo atravesándolo…

-Como lo hiciste – logro a decir, al sentir que su corazón era aplastado.

-Falta uno… - sonrió al aventar el cuerpo de sus victima a un lado… su mirada denotaba placer por la sangre…

* * *

·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%

Pasaban los minutos, mientras ella esperaba sentada en un tronco viendo las nubes pasar, una chica apareció frente a ella…

-Bravo Sakura, cuantos fueron esta vez…

-Adivina

-Por tu tatuaje, fueron 10

-Exacto – dicho esto paso su mano ensangrentada en el tatuaje y al limpiarse quedo tan solo una flor…

-Nos marchamos Sakura Haruno, o prefieres Princesa Carmesí

-Como desee llamarme la Princesa de Hielo…

-Entonces nos vamos…. Mientras ellas comenzaron a caminar hacia un lugar sin rumbo marcado.

* * *

·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%

…mientras tanto…

…El sol comenzaba a acariciar a la bella ciudad de Konoha, las personas iniciaban con sus labores diarias, salir a correr, pasear a sus mascotas, abrir sus negocios. Sin embargo en un lugar alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, descansaba un joven de rubios cabellos… que al sentir el sol en su rostro de tapo con su cobija, pero el gusto no le duro demasiado… de la nada entro una mujer de rojizos cabellos hasta la cintura…. Lo tomo por los tobillos tirando de ellos y provocando que el chico diera contra el suelo con todo y cobija.

-Estas loca mujer… quieres matarme… - el chico estaba más dormido que despierto…

…No escucho respuesta alguna, y comenzó a dormir nuevamente, pero de pronto sintió que el ambiente se comenzaba a poner tenso, y tétrico comprendió lo que pasaba… lentamente se descubrió lo ojos mostrando un bello color azul… busco el origen de la hostil presencia… y lo que encontró lo dejo helado…

Era nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki… su Madre… la Habanera Sangrienta… había cometido el peor error de su corta vida, sus escasos 17 años pronto se acabarían…

-A quien llamas loca… grito la mujer… intentado tomarlo de donde pudiera… - te castrare mocoso idiota…

…Con su mayor esfuerzo se arrastro hasta el baño, cerrándola con doble llave y atravesando un mueble para más seguridad…

-Naruto Namikaze… más te vale estar el comedor en 10 minutos a Yo misma te sacare a rastras a la calle…- amenazo para luego salir…

Después de recuperar el aire y reponerse del susto comenzó a ducharse…

10 minutos "exacto" después…

-Buenos días Papá, hola Mamá….

-Hola hijo… se te paso el susto – comento con una sonrisa

-Pensé que moriría…

-Me alegra que estén felices – fue lo único que dijo ella y al instante todos estaban sentados y comiendo como angelitos… nada era peor que enojar a Kushina… una de las mujeres más poderosas de todo el país… esposa del actual Hokage líder de Konoha… conocido como el Rayo Amarillo…

* * *

·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%

Pasados unos minutos Naruto se despedía de sus progenitores… caminano a la salida de su hogar… era el primer día de clases de sus segundo año de preparatoria… pésimo en matemáticas, sin embargo era lo contrario en las demás áreas… y era uno de los mejores en deportes…

Se subió a su motocicleta tipo ninja de color negra y naranja… era su bebé como él la llamaba… se colocó el casco y se dispuso a dejar el lugar… en el transcurso del recorrido en una esquina al parar se encontró con un carro Lamborginni negro…

-Sasuke Uchiha – se limito a decir

El aludido simplemente le dirigió la mirada fría… y se marcho…

El rubio, se desvió de su destino y se dirigió hacia una de las regiones más grandes de la ciudad… se disponía a entrar al lugar cuando de la nada salió una motocicleta, similar a la suya… en colores blanco y lila…

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido dio media vuelta y aceleró lo más que pudo… iniciando una persecución… la habilidad con la que ambos manejaban sus vehículos, era excelente, esquivando autos, personas, animales y objetos, eran algunos metros los que los separaban… en minutos llegaron a su destino…

* * *

·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%·$%

Konoha High School… el Instituto más prestigioso de toda la región… hijos de empresarios… herederos de los clanes, aunque muchos pasaban desapercibidos por las reglas de sus clanes… sin embargo para algunos era imposible… aunque era un lugar de estudio de alta calidad… también se entrenaban o mas bien ayudaban a los estudiantes a controlar sus poderes, maldiciones, bendiciones o como quieran llamarlo… de echo solo personas con habilidades especiales ingresaban…

-Eso no es justo… hiciste trampa… - el rubio hizo un puchero.

-Me encanta cuando haces esa carita… Na-ru-to-kun – cada palabra de su nombre la entonaba con tal sensualidad que cualquiera ya se hubiera lanzado sobre ella… cualquiera menos él, estaba tan acostumbrado… pero seguía siendo tan sensual…

-Entramos…

-Esta bien

-Adelante – dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Gracias… que caballero – agradeció

…Ambos se dirigieron al interior del edificio para ser exactos al auditórium… pronto comenzarían los actos de bienvenida… y el inicio de muchas otras cosas…

* * *

Información

Los personajes poseen algunas caracteristicas o maldiciones:

Algunos pueden cambiar de aspecto de manera radiacal o no tener ningu cambio aparente... el comando de liberacion es LIBERAR... al hacerlo adqieren su maldicion...

Kiba:

Caracteristicas animales, agilidad, velocidad, refllejos, sentidos desarrollados propios del Clan Inuzuka.

Habilidad unica... la regeneracion celular...

Sakura: estado pasivo.

No adquiere cambios fisicos notables, excepto sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad luminosa..

Lo mas caracteristico es su tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo... es un equeño boto de cerezo... con una rama... el cual es un "Medidor", de las personas asesinadas por ella, y a su vez el limitante de la Fase Uno... cuando los botones Florecen es muy distinta la historia...

* * *

Espero les halla agradado el Capitulo... acepto cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario... poco a poco ire agregando detalles sobre los personajes... conforme aparezcan...


End file.
